Pecados Capitales
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Espero que les guste, y de a poco iré actualizando los capítulos.
1. Lujuria

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**_I: Lujuria:_******

_Sirius Black. _

**_ "Pecado producido por los pensamientos excesivos de naturaleza sexual, o un deseo sexual desordenado e incontrolable."_**

16 de noviembre 1977, una noche estrellada y calurosa. Cuatro chicos se encontraban en una pequeña habitación cambiándose para una ocasión especial; el cumpleaños de Sirius Black.

– ¿A dónde es que vamos? – pregunto por segunda vez en lo que iba del día Remus. Éste estaba frente al espejo arreglando su cabello.

– Vamos a una presentación de una banda Muggle que a mi me gusta mucho. – dijo Sirius mientras se ataba sus zapatillas y sonreía con picardía.

Que gran mentira se había echado y sus amigos ni sospechaban. Claro que irían a escuchar una banda, pero también irían a ver un show de Burlesque, un show que Sirius estaba tentado de ver el mismo cuando se encontró con aquel lugar en una de sus tantas huidas de su hogar. Sabía que si le decía la verdad a su lobuno amigo, se negaría rotundamente, y una salida sin él no sería una salida completa.

Soltó un suspiró y levantó su mirada. – ¿Están listos? – preguntó.

– Listos. – dijo James mientras se levantaba de la cama y sonreía a sus amigos

Sus amigos seguían Sirius con emoción y luego éste se detuvo. Remus tomó su mano derecha y James la izquierda. Peter se agarró con fuerza del hombro de Prongs y luego sintió como hacían aparición conjunta. Llegaron a un callejón oscuro, y Sirius miró su reloj, al ver que estaban llegando algo tarde, comenzó a caminar con apuro.

Los tres restantes se quedaron quietos cuando Sirius lo hizo.

– Bienvenidos. – susurró con una gran sonrisa, mientras detrás de él, un cartel rosa con las palabras "Burlesque Magic" captaban la atención de sus amigos

– ¡Sirius! – grito Remus mientras lo miraba exasperado. James y Peter intercambiaron una mirada curiosa. – ¡esto es un burlesque. Un lugar para hombres, no para chicos de nuestro edad! – gritó mientras se resistía a entrar, ya que Sirius lo estaba empujando.

– ¿Burlesque? – preguntó Peter en un susurro . James le dijo algo al oído y soltó una carcajada. – eres el mejor Sirius.

Remus soltó un bufido – ¡Me niego! No voy a entrar a ese lugar a ver a mujeres desnudas. No señor. – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sirius soltó un largo suspiró y sacó de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Sacó un tabaco de la caja y luego lo encendió. Lo llevó a sus labios y le dio una calada. Remus frunció su ceño y lo miró con mala cara. Se acercó a él y le quitó el cigarrillo de los labios. Lo tiró al suelo y luego lo pisoteó fuertemente.

– ¡Eh! – dijo ofendido el chico.

– ¡No entiendo como fumas esta mierda! – el rostro de Lupin estaba todo colorado.

– Estás hecho todo un amargo. – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – primero te enojas por dónde los traigo, y luego no me dejes fumar ¡Debes de ordenar tus prioridades! Estás hecho todo un viejo amigo. – se cruzó de brazos y lo miró enojado.

– ¿Podemos entrar? – pregunto emocionado James mientras saltaba entre sus amigos y movía sus brazos. Peter asintió en acuerdo y Sirius suspiró.

– Si Remus no va, nosotras tampoco. – sonrió de lado. James y Peter se miraron y luego miraron al aludido con mala cara.

– ¡No entraré! No señor, ese lugar es un antro. – se cruzó de brazos y se giró. James miró a Sirius y luego entre los tres bajaban a Remus obligadamente por las escaleras mientras este se quejaba a gritos.

Llegaron a la recepción del lugar, donde Sirius se presentó, ya que previamente había reservado unas mesas de adelante para poder disfrutar de la espectacular vista. James tuvo que tomar a Remus del brazo y tironearlo ya que este se había estancado en el lugar. Sirius iba moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música, mientras Peter observaba el lugar.

Tomaron asiento, y el chico se cruzó de brazos.

– ¡Remus!, tienes diecisiete años, por favor, disfruta un poco de la vida, – Sirius se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. –– juro que no veras nada que no quieras ver. – sonrió y le mostró todos los dientes.

Remus suspiró frustrado y su amigo detuvo a una camarera.

– Cuatro whisky de fuego por favor. – pidió y cuando los tuvieron en su poder James pidió hacer un brindis.

– Por el cumpleaños de Padfoot, nuestro gran amigo. – chocaron las copas y el telón comenzó a subirse.

– ¡Disfruten del show! – gritó Sirius a sus amigos

El telón se subió y las chicas aparecieron bailando. James abrió sus ojos impresionados, tanto que pensó que se les iba a salir de la órbita. Sirius mordió sus labios mientras silbaba y aplaudía, Peter sintió que todas sus mejillas se ponían rojas ya que le quemaba la cara y Remus soltó un bufido.

Cada chica era hermosa, y cada vez James se ponía mas alegre. Bailaba en su lugar, gritaba y aplaudía. En un momento sus amigos notaron como se sacaba la corbata y se la ataba en la cabeza. Luego se subía en la silla del lugar y comenzaba a gritar, bailar y aplaudir a las chicas. Sirius miró a su amigo y luego lo imitó, mientras Peter seguía tomando con alegría. Una de las chicas se acercó a ellos y les tiró sus plumas, por las que James y Sirius peleaban por quién sería el poseedor de la boa rosa, mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla a Peter y a Remus quienes se pararon en sus sillas para bailar. Remus, luego de tan solo un baile, había cambiado su opinión sobre aquel lugar.

A Sirius le gustaba la chica de cabello corto y rosado, la que estaba bailando en el escenario disfrazada de marinera. Movió sus caderas al ritmo de la música y al ver que un chico la miraba atentamente le sonrió y le hizo ojitos mientras movía su trasero con gracia. Sirius aplaudió emocionado y luego la música cesó.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi! – gritó con alegría mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida.

Una de las chicas lo miró y bajó del escenario y lo tomó de la mano. Sirius abrió sus ojos sorprendido y sus amigos lo miraron atentamente. Pusieron una silla en el escenario y lo empujaron hasta que quedo sentado allí. La chica de cabello rosa comenzó a bailar, para él. Sirius abrió sus ojos con lujuria, relamió sus labios y luego gritó emocionado. Ella se sentó en sus piernas luego del baile, y le sonrió. Beso su mejilla y luego le quitó la corbata atada en su cabeza, y se la ató en su cuello.

Las luces se apagaron y la chica bajó a Sirius del escenario. Éste caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos y le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida. Esta quemó su garganta y luego soltó un suspiro.

– Eres un suertudo amigo. – murmuró Peter mientras chillaba emocionado.

– Lo sé. – Sirius soltó una risotada y luego una idea cruzó por su cabeza. – Voy al baño. – caminó por el lugar con sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de los pantalones, y cuando llego al baño, desvió su caminata, hacía los camerinos, en busca de ella.

No le fue difícil hallarla, estaba frente al espejo maquillándose. Sirius sonrió y se acercó a ella.

– Me fascino como bailaste. – susurró y ella volteó a verlo.

– Gracias niño bonito. – dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡No soy un niño! – respondió enojado.

– ¿No?, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – consultó.

– Cumplí 17 años hoy. – susurró.

– Ah si, todo un mayor. – dijo ella en tono irónico mientras seguía llenando su cuerpo de brillos. Sirius frunció sus labios y su ceño.

– Que graciosa. – reposó sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y la miró atentamente. Gruesos y carnosos labios pintados de un rojo fuerte, ojos de un color azul que le hacían recordar al cielo y bonita sonrisa.

– ¿Algo más niño bonito? – preguntó la chica mientras volvía a mirarse en el espejo.

– Es que me gustó mucho como bailaste y… – Sirius no sabía que decir. Por primera vez una mujer lo dejaba mudo, no al revés. Ella no se había quedado muda con su presencia como las chicas de Hogwarts.

–¿Y? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

Sirius no sabía que responder. Ni siquiera sabía que hacía allí, o bien, no sabía que era lo que buscaba. Dio un paso al frente, buscó la mano de la chica, y la acercó a su cuerpo. La observó unos segundos, y luego, mientras su mano descendía por su espalda, comenzó a besarla con furia. Las manos de ella, se perdieron por su cabello, mientras se movían rumbo al sillón. Las torpes manos de Sirius, recogían inseguro el cuerpo de ella, y atacó su cuello sin problemas, porque ella levanto su rostro. Sintió como las piernas de la chica se aferraban a su cintura y abrió sus ojos y sonrió mientras mordía sus labios.

Sintió como los botones de su camisa comenzaban a ser desabrochados y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

– ¡EMMA AL ESCENARIO! – gritaron del otro lado de la puerta.

La chica se quedo quiera unos segundos y luego suspiró, mientras se alejaba del chico.

– Lo siento. Debo irme – susurró.

Sirius se puso de pie mientras la veía con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Lo había dejado con la camisa semi abierta, el cabello desordenado y con la lujuria a flor de piel. La muchacha le sonrió, y luego salió de su camerino.


	2. Gula

_**II: Gula**_

_Peter Pettigrew_

_"Es un vicio del deseo desordenado por el placer conectado con la comida o con la bebida."_

Fue la tercera semana cuando descubrieron la cocina. James murmuró que habían muerto e ido al cielo. Peter no estaba en desacuerdo con las palabras de su amigo.

Las cocinas estaban infestadas de elfos domésticos que iban y veían. Remus admiraba maravillado como unos cocinaban mientras otros preparaban en las mesadas los postres. Sirius aclaró su garganta y captó la atención de uno de ellos. Al ver al joven, el elfo se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer Kimi por ustedes jovencitos? – Era una elfina con unos muchos años. Los miraba con una sonrisa que James y los demás respondieron de inmediato. Se miraron entre sí y Peter murmuró _– postres._

– Queríamos saber, si se nos pueden ser proporcionados, unos ricos pastelitos de chocolate – murmuró mientras se tocaba la punta de la nariz.

La sonrisa de la elfina se hizo más grande.

– Claro que si – Respondió al tiempo que indicaba a los jóvenes que tomasen asiento en las mesas.

Peter no recordaba haber comido tanto como esa noche. No sólo les habían dado bollos de chocolate, si no que les dieron de frambuesa, de calabaza, de mandarina. Les proporcionaban también cuando les pidiese, una gran porción de frutillas a la crema. Recordó que Remus estaba a su lado embutiendo torta de chocolate y frente a él, James y Sirius devoraban pastel de arándano.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde aquella noche? Solo tres, y Peter ya quería volver a ir. Ninguno de sus compañeros quiería acompañarlo, decían que aún seguían llenos por lo menos como para una semana más. Peter se decepcionó, pero luego se le ocurrió que podría escaparse por la noche, solo.

Aquella noche, se acostó a dormir temprano como todos sus compañeros de habitación. Cerró sus ojos, y se quedó allí, inmóvil. Entrada la medianoche, cuando notó que ya todos roncaban, se levantó de un salto de su cama y se puso las pantuflas.

Al llegar a las cocinas, Kimi lo atendió nuevamente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Peter pidió con un poco de vergüenza algo de alimento, pero esta vez no fue específico. Tomó asiento en el taburete, donde sus pies colgaban a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, mientras él echaba un vistazo a la cocina. Algunos elfos estaban preparando masa, podría ser la de los scons para el desayuno de la mañana. Había mucho olor a vainilla y eso hacía que su boca se llenase de agua.

Kimi colocó una fuente de alimento frente a él y su mandíbula se desencajó. Estaba repleta de sus alimentos y postres favoritos, y no pudo evitar comenzar a comer uno detrás de otro, apenas masticando. Poniendo dos bollos de fresas y luego masticándolos rápidamente para poner los de chocolate.

Desde ese momento, noches de por medio Peter visitaba las cocinas, y Kimi, aquella encantadora elfina, siempre lo esperaba con las más exquisitas comidas.


	3. Ira

**El día en que todo termino **

**_III: IRA_**

_Walburga Black. _

_"Emoción que se expresa con el resentimiento, furia o irritabilidad. Los efectos físicos de la ira incluyen aumento del ritmo cardíaco, presión sanguínea y niveles de adrelina y noradrealina."_

Aquella fría madrugada del quince de junio, parecíauna madrugada como cualquier otra. El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, los pájaros comenzaban a emprender su vuelo matutino, y la luz comenzaban a filtrarse a través de las cortinas. El día estaba fresco, el viento ondeaba con tranquilidad, y la poca gente que caminaba por la calletransitaba lentamente, sin preocupación alguna.

El reloj de la mansión Black, comenzó a sonar cuando la aguja de plata marcó las siete en punto de la mañana. Resonó por todo el living en el salón bajo, y retumbó por las escaleras del segundo piso.

Kreacher, comenzó a preparar el desayuno, mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Walburga Black, estaba recostada en su cama, mientras sus ojos color negro se paseaban por la habitación. Su mirada volteó a la derecha y allí se dedicó a observar el paisaje. Miró a su costado izquierdo, y notó que la figura de Orión ya no estaba allí. Seguramente, estaría en la biblioteca del lugar, leyendo el periódico.

Sirius se removió en su cama y abrió sus ojos. Pestañeó momentáneamente y luego bostezó. Refregó sus ojos con sus manos y distraídamente despeinó sus cabellos.

Hacía un solo día que había vuelto a su hogar, y ya quería marcharse.

_La cena de regreso había resultado desastrosa. Sirius se había empeñado __para__ no pelear con su familia, pero los comentarios de su hermano y madre sobre los sangre sucia, y sus amistades, habían colmado con su paciencia. Les había pedido cordialmente que cerraran sus bocas, pero estos no__ les__ hicieron caso. Se puso de pie, miró a su padre y luego a su madre y se marcho de la cocina, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. _

Momentos mas tardes, Sirius bajaba las escaleras de su hogar mientras terminaba de abrochar su camisa. Tropezó con Regulus en los escalones, y lo miró.

– Buenos días. – murmuró mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta de la cocina.

Sus padres ya se encontraban desayunando allí. Su padre lo había saludado, pero su madre lo ignoró.

Había tomado asiento, al lado derecho de su padre, beneficio de ser el primer progenitor de aquella familia.

Tomó la taza de café, y luego con parsimonia comenzó a untar la tostada con mermelada. Sus padres comentaban temas triviales, hasta que en un momento escucho su nombre en la conversación. Estaban hablando sobre su conversión a Mortífago. Decían que aquello borraría todos sus años de deslealtad a su hogar, y borraría el paso de él por Gryffindor.

Sirius estaba indignado. El sólo hecho de que sus padres ya quisieran controlar su vida, le ponía la piel de gallina. Pero esto, era algo que superaba los límites imaginables.

Los gritos de las personas en la cocina comenzaron a escucharse desde la biblioteca, donde Regulus estaba leyendo tranquilamente su libro de Aritmancia.

Walburga, Orión y su primogénito, discutían acaloradamente, mientras los timbres de sus voces comenzaban a elevarse, hasta que el ruido de una cachetada resonó por la habitación. Sirius, inmediatamente, se llevó su mano a la mejilla roja y miró a su madre dolido.

Walburga lo miró imperita, con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión fría.

Sirius pasó la lado de su madre, mientras su padre le pedía perdón por el comportamiento de ésta.

– No tenías que pegarle Walburga. – murmuró mientras suspiraba.

Minutos después de que ambos se habían recompuesto y retomado el desayuno, los gritos comenzaron a oírse en el pasillo. Ambos fueron a ver que sucedía.

Sus hijos estaban discutiendo, y Sirius bajaba con paso acelerado, con las mejillas coloradas y su baúl en mano.

– Me voy de aquí. – rugió mientras se frenaba al ver a sus padres.

Orión tomó a Sirius del hombro y lo retuvo. Trató de convencerlo de que se quedase en su hogar, pero fue en vano.

Sirius se acercó a la puerta principal de su hogar y posó su mano sobre el pomo, mientras Regulus, a su lado, le pedía por favor que se quedara.

– Sirius Orión Black, sales por esa puerta y no volverás.

Su madre lo miró firme. Sus palabras habían sonado frías y secas.

– Pues, un gusto haberlos conocidos. – murmuró

Tomó el pomo de la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y salió de allí dándole un portazo.

Walburga se quedó quieta unos instantes, mientras Orión, con una máscara de indiferencia caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca.

Ella, entró decidida en aquella habitación. Por sus venas, corría con rapidez el odio y la furia, y mientras pensaba en los momentos, en los que su pequeño Sirius era un Black, y lo había querido, hacía un movimiento con su mano, y el rostro del chico en el taburete, comenzó a arder en llamas, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por su rostro, ante la pérdida de su hijo.


	4. Pereza

_**Iv: Pereza**_

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

_**"Es la negligencia, astenia, tedio o descuido en realizar acciones, movimientos o trabajos."**_

Aun, luego de tres años, se pregunta cómo es que ha terminado en Ravenclaw. Tiene que entrar a la sala común con algún alumno, porque no es capaz de pensar las adivinanzas, que les son impuestas. Y si, no es capaz de poder entrar, deambula por el castillo, y duermo en el alfeirzer de alguna ventana.

No sabe cómo va a ser para pasar sus TIMOS y luego los EXTASIS, y eso lo aterra. Tampoco sabe si va a poder estudiar luego, no sabe si su inteligencia da para eso. Pero hay algo que lo respalda; su belleza. Es un galan y apenas esta en el tercer año. Pero, las chicas, siendo tanto mayores como menores, babean por él, y saca provecho de eso. Despeina con gracia su cabello cuando saben que lo mira, y sonríe con coquetería con los pasillos. Su sonrisa, y el claro de sus ojos azules, les han conseguido que Emily Burcer lo ayude en todas las materias y que Helena Jones le haga la tarea.

Gracias a su belleza, el será alguien famoso y que no tendrá que hacer mucho trabajo. Si, eso era una gran idea.


	5. Avaricia

_**V :Avaricia:**___

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

**"Es un deseo que sobrepasa los límites de lo ordinario o lícito, se califica con este sustantivo actitudes peyorativas en lo referente a las riquezas." **

Ella había sido encomendada a esa misión, y ella lo considero como la oportunidad de destacar. Bellatrix, adoraba a su amo, el Lord, tanto que literalmente, daría su vida por él. Ella le demostraría que, todos los demás eran unos inútiles y ella era la única que servía.

Su misión, era fácil; sonsocarle información a los Longbottom sobre una profecía. Simple, junto a su marido y Barty Crouch Jr, sería pan comido. Los habían estado vigilando constantemente, por lo que sabían que hoy, ambos estarían solos; hoy atacarían, hoy Bellatrix podría pasar a ser la mejor mortifaga junto a su amo. Entraron sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás de la casa. Caminaron sigilosamente por la habitación, y luego interrumpieron en el living.

Desarmaron fácilmente a la pareja, y ella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras miraba a sus dos presas. -Creo que hoy me van a ser de gran ayuda.- murmuró Bellatrix mientras sonreía macabramente.

Se acercó a ellos, y con falsa dulzura comenzó a preguntarles sobre la profecía. Estos, decían que no sabían nada de la misma, por lo que Bellatrix, junto a Barty comenzó a darle una linda y reconfortante sesión de cruciatus. Bellatrix, comenzó a reír con sorna, mientras blandeaba su varita, y torturaban a las personas que tenía frente a ella. Que gran satisfacción para ella escuchando sus clemencias, sus gritos y el llanto de la torturo por horas, mientras Barty y su marido controlaban su hogar. Fue por pura satisfacción, dejando de lado la profecía, y queria oirlos gritar más y mas. Esto era mejor, su Lord vería como ella había disminuido a dos de los potenciales a matarlos. Bellatrix soltó una gran carcajada, mientras saltaba por el living, y dejaba en el medio de la misma, a una pareja gritando, que horas mas tardes, serían encontrados por James y Lily Potter.

Ya vería que le inventaría luego a su Lord; diría que estos se negaron a confesar, por lo que ella los había torturado hasta la locura. Si, eso sería una gran idea.


	6. Envidia

**_VI: Envidia:_**

_Regulus Black._

**"La envidia es aquel sentimiento o estado mental en el cual existe dolor o desdicha por no poseer uno mismo lo que tiene el otro, sea en bienes, cualidades superiores u otra clase de cosas. Tristeza o pesar del bien ajeno, o como deseo de algo que no se posee."**

Regulus siempre envidio a su hermano. Desde que eran pequeños. Sirius acaparaba la atención de las personas, hacían que todos se preocupen por él, y Regulus quedaba en segundo plano.

Sirius era el heredero, él no era nada. Sirius era el favorito de sus padres; él era el favorito de Kreacher, y el favorito de prima Bellatrix. Andrómeda y Cissy amaban a Sirius.

Sirius era guapo, alto, con cuerpo atlético; con el cabello largo, y ojos color grises como el hierro fundido. Él era un muchacho de estatura normal, de belleza, pero no extravagante como su hermano, y sus ojos eran de color azul, un color vulgar.

En Hogwarts, Sirius era querido por todos los profesores. Él no. Hasta Horace Slughorn, su jefe de casa se lamentaba una y otra vez que su hermano no estuviese en Slytherin.

Sirius se destacaba en Quidditch, en las clases, y en sus exámenes. Regulus, era apenas un alumno aceptable.

Hasta el año que él se fue, Sirius seguía siendo el favorito. Regulus no podía creerlo. Sirius se había gritado con sus padres, insultado a su madre, pateó al elfo doméstico, y luego salió de su hogar con un cierre de puerta dramático. Su madre, una mujer de emociones carentes, derramó varias lágrimas mientras quemaba el retrato de su hijo del tapiz, y Orión se encerró varias horas en el despacho.

Regulus siempre iba a envidiar a su hermano mayor.


	7. Soberbia

**_VII: Soberbia_**

_Lucius Malfoy._

**"Identificado como un deseo por ser más importante o atractivo que los demás, fallando en halagar a los otros. Genéricamente se define como la sobrevaloración del Yo respecto de otros por superar, alcanzar o superponerse a un obstáculo, situación o bien en alcanzar un estatus elevado y subvalorizar al contexto. Creencia de que todo lo que uno hace o dice es superior, y que se es capaz de superar todo lo que digan o hagan los demás. "**

Era un Malfoy, y eso le bastaba para ser superior a los demás. Él era quien tenía el poder. La gente tenía que redoblarse cuando estaba cerca de ellos.

Veía cada oportunidad, para hacerse notar. Contribuía en el Ministerio de Magia económicamente, solamente para su benéfico.

Tendría la familia perfecta; mujer e hijos a su altura. Todo en su vida era perfecto. Nadie podría arruinarlo; Era un Malfoy, y eso ya era un signo de poder.

Tenía a todos bajo su poder, gracias a su dinero y a su carácter, todos le temían. Por eso había logrado escalar tan pronto en el Ministerio. No sería la sombra de su padre, sus antepasados serían sus sombras. Él no se dejaba temer, era un Malfoy; el mejor.


End file.
